Problem: What is $3\cdot 9+4\cdot 10+11\cdot 3+3\cdot 8$?
Solution: The order of operations says that we must do the multiplication before we do the addition.  We get \begin{align*}3\cdot 9&=27,\end{align*}\begin{align*}4\cdot 10&=40,\end{align*}\begin{align*}11\cdot 3=33,\end{align*}and \begin{align*}3\cdot 8&=24.\end{align*}Now, substituting back into the original equation and using the properties of addition we get \begin{align*}3\cdot 9+4\cdot 10+11\cdot 3+3\cdot 8&=27+40+33+24 \\ &=27+33+40+24 \\ &=60+40+24 \\ &=100+24 \\ &=\boxed{124}.\end{align*}